Jueves
by Norma Black
Summary: Los jueves son sus días favoritos. Cinco años, cinco años en los que cada jueves tenía visita. Desde el 7 de mayo de 1998. Aquel día de la semana era el mejor y parecía que cada jueves que se sucedía era mejor que el anterior. ¿Qué más podía pedir, además de su padrino?


_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a J.K., yo solo recreo en mi cabeza.**_

* * *

El sonido de alguien llegando a casa por la Red Flu hizo que Andrómeda Tonks, a sus 48 años saliera de la cocina con una sonrisa. Allí, como cada jueves a las seis de la tarde, encontró a Harry Potter sacudiéndose el hollín de la túnica.

-Buenas noches, Andrómeda. -dijo Harry, sonriendo y muy alegre, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la señora Tonks.

-Vaya sonrisa, Harry. -dijo Andrómeda mientras Harry besaba su mejilla cariñosamente.

-Es que traigo muy buenas noticias.

También Teddy Lupin, que se encontraba en su cuarto, leyendo la revista de Quidditch que su abuela le había comprado, escuchó el sonido que hizo su padrino al entrar en su casa. Sonriente y saltarín se puso las zapatillas de deporte y salió corriendo de su cuarto. Corrió por el pasillo y cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras escuchó la voz de su abuela.

-¡Cuánto me alegro, Harry! ¡Es una noticia maravillosa! -dijo llena de júbilo su abuela. Teddy sonrió más todavía. No solo su padrino acababa de llegar a casa, también traía buenas noticias. Llegó al salón y encontró a su abuela abrazando a Harry.

-¡Harry! -gritó Teddy, corriendo hacia él. Harry se separó de Andrómeda y cogió en brazos a su ahijado.

-Hola, Teddy. ¿Cómo estás bien?

-Bien. -dijo él sonriendo. Su pelo se volvió de un azul más intenso, como cada vez que se alegraba por algo.

-Tengo algo para contarte. -le anunció Harry.

-Os dejo solos. -dijo Andrómeda, sonriendo de lado. Les guiñó un ojo y volvió a la cocina.

Harry se sentó en el sillón del salón y Teddy sobre su rodilla, mirándolo con una sonrisa. ¿Qué buena noticia sería aquella? ¿Un regalo? ¿Una fiesta? Teddy miró a los ojos de su padrino y se dio cuenta de que sería algo grande, porque el verde esmeralda de sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal.

-Ginny está embarazada, Teddy. -dijo Harry. Teddy frunció el ceño, sin entender, y su cabello se volvió de un azul pálido. Harry se dispuso a explicarse.- Eso quiere decir que vamos a tener un hijo.

-¿Un hijo? -preguntó Teddy, confuso. Harry asintió y el cabello de Teddy se volvió marrón.

-¿No te alegras?

-Sí, felicidades. -dijo el niño, serio, sin cambiar el tono de su cabello.

-Mentiroso. -le dijo Harry, riéndose.

-¡No te rías! -dijo ahora furioso, Teddy. Cambió a rojo su cabello.

-¿Por qué no te alegras?

-Porque no. Me voy a mi cuarto. -sentenció Teddy, saltando de la rodilla de su padrino y caminando hacia las escaleras de nuevo.

En cuanto llegó a su cuarto se tumbó en su cama y retomó la revista de Quidditch. En un despiste de observar con atención las imágenes en movimiento de hombres y mujeres sobre escobas voladoras miró a su mesita de noche. Allí había un marco que contenía tres fotos diferentes.

La de arriba de todo, su favorita, una foto de sus padres el día de su boda. Él no los conocía, pero la _abuela Drómeda_ se encargaba de hablarle de su mamá y Harry le hablaba siempre de su papá. En la foto sus padres bailaban mirándose a los ojos. Tras ellos la _abuela Drómeda_ , abrazada al _abuelo Ted_ , ese que le dio su nombre y tampoco llegó a conocer, los miraba sonriente.

La segunda foto, la del medio, era aquella foto con su abuela. La joven abuela abrazaba a su nieto desde la espalda, mirando a la cámara. Y Teddy, con sus meses de vida y aprendiendo a caminar en aquel momento, también sonreía. Los dos lo saludaron contentos.

Y la tercera y última foto. Él, con cinco meses de vida, tumbado en una cama, dormido. Agarraba con todas sus fuerzas el dedo del adulto que dormía a su lado con un cuento infantil sobre el pecho. Su padrino y él roncaban en aquella bonita foto.

-¡Edward Remus Lupin! ¡Baja a cenar! -gritó la abuela. Parecía enfadada, claramente lo estaría. Teddy tomó aire profundamente, nadie en su sano juicio querría enfrentarse a su abuela enfadada. Cambió el color de su pelo, que al ver las fotos se había puesto rosa pálido, por un azul pálido. Bajó las escaleras con parsimonia y al entrar en la cocina se encontró con su padrino y su abuela poniendo la mesa. No dijo nada y se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Qué vamos a cenar, abu? -le preguntó Teddy, con voz melosa a Andrómeda.

-Coles de bruselas. -dijo Andrómeda y el cabello de Teddy se volvió verde, a lo que Harry y su abuela se rieron.

-¿Os reís de mi? -preguntó inocentemente Teddy.

-Sí. -dijo su abuela. El rojo de furia volvió a la cabeza de Teddy.- Harry me ha dicho que no te has puesto contento cuando te ha dicho que iba a tener un hijo.

-No. -dijo Teddy, orgulloso.

-Cabezota como tu madre. -suspiró Andrómeda.- Pues tú te perderás la oportunidad de tener un hermano.

-¿Qué?

-Con lo maravilloso que es. -dijo Andrómeda, sonriendo. Teddy la seguía mirando confuso.- Me acuerdo lo bien que me lo pasaba yo con mis hermanas. Podrías cuidar de él o ella y divertirte también. Un bebé además es muy gracioso.

-Teddy, no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros porque yo vaya a tener un hijo. -le dijo Harry, sentándose a su lado y pasando la mano por el pelo del niño. Teddy bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-¿Vas a seguir viniendo los jueves?

-Todos y cada uno de ellos. -le prometió Harry.

-Vale, entonces me alegro. -dijo Teddy.

Harry supo que ahora lo decía honestamente, pues su cabello volvió al azul intenso de siempre. Resultó una broma aquello de las coles de bruselas para cenar y la abuela había preparado un pastel de carne exquisito. Siguieron hablando acerca del próximo bebé y Teddy hizo todas las preguntas que quiso para todas sus dudas. Pero había una que no había nacido aquella tarde. Tenía una duda que quería resolver y supuso que aquella cena era el momento perfecto.

-Padrino... -dijo Teddy, tímidamente. Harry lo miró sorprendido, pocas veces le llamaba _padrino_ y además el pelo se volvió rosado, lo cual mostraba timidez en el niño.

-¿Qué pasa, Teddy?

-Cuando cumpla once años, ¿iré a Hogwarts?

-Por supuesto. -no había duda de que Teddy era mago, lo había demostrado con anterioridad ya.

-Y... ¿Podrías acompañarme a King's Cross mi primer día? -preguntó Teddy a lo que Harry sonrió ampliamente.

-Claro que sí, Teddy.

-Y, cuando esté en Hogwarts no podré verte los jueves, ¿no?

-Bueno... -dijo Harry, fingiendo que estaba por contarle un secreto se agachó sobre la mesa, acercándose a él.- Mi padrino, Sirius Black, tenía una forma de comunicarse conmigo cuando estaba en Hogwarts, ¿sabes? Creo que podríamos hacerlo tú y yo también.

-¿Tu padrino era Sirius? -preguntó Teddy, que había oído hablar de él cuando Harry le contaba acerca de los Merodeadores o cuando su abuela le confesó que Sirius era su primo favorito.

-Sí. Era el mejor padrino del mundo. -dijo Harry, que al decir aquello sintió aquella opresión en el pecho que sentía cada vez que hablaba de su familia. Opresión que aprendió a querer gracias a Teddy, que le suplicaba tantas veces que le contara cosas acerca de sus padres.

-No. -dijo Teddy, a lo que tanto Andrómeda como Harry fruncieron el ceño.- No creo que fuera mejor padrino que tú.

-Gracias, enano... -le dijo Harry, despeinando a su ahijado una vez más. Teddy sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en su plato de comida y en las dudas acerca del bebé que pronto su padrino tendría y él había decidido tratar como a su hermano pequeño.


End file.
